Meeting the Team
by AurionFool
Summary: The story of how my Hidden Rain OC Rintaro met his sensei Aoi Rokushõ. Rated T because you can't spell yaoi without Aoi...  joke, really


**Meeting the Team**

**A Naruto fanfic**  
>- set somewhere after episode 105 of the original series.<strong><br>Character(s): **Aoi Rokushõ  
><strong>Original character(s): <strong>Rintaro Kawauso, Miyuki Kawauso, Nika.  
>(will expand this should I ever decide to write moreadd more)**  
><strong>

**Author's notes:  
><strong>A fanfic which kind of tells how my OC Rintaro ended up with Aoi Rokushõ as his sensei. Said OC can be found on DeviantArt; ".com"  
>You can't spell yaoi without Aoi. It's a fact. I won't be writing anything serious concerning that, but... you'll see. My weird sense of humor begged me to do it.<p>

Not really going to take this fic serious, other than that I might get bored or get carried away writing more.

* * *

><p>Once again it was a grey day. The rain that day was gentle, but ever ongoing, soaking the streets and buildings but never washing them clean at all. The drops gently drummed against the window, splashing and dancing from the windowsill. It did so completely unnoticed, for the inhabitant of the house was still deep asleep. Not even the occasional strike of thunder in the distance had woken him, and it wasn't until after his alarm clock had been buzzing for several minutes that he stirred.<p>

Aoi Rokushõ groaned and reached from under the blanket for the stupid buzzing machine. The fingers felt around, trying to find the button to stop its tantrum, and after not succeeding the hand impatiently slammed down on the thing, to no avail. Once more. Twice more. Then the man's hand drew into a fist and with a bluish aura it slammed down on the alarm clock. It let out a last half-assed buzz, then with a whack from the chakra-charged hand it was sent flying. It shattered when it hit the wall, leaving the man with nothing but the silent sound of the rain.

Aoi rolled onto his back and stared dully at the ceiling for a while. Then after a few more minutes of thinking practically nothing, curiosity entered his mind. Why had he set his alarm clock in the first place? And so early too. Or was it?

He turned his head to look at the remnants of the alarm clock, figuring it would never again tell him time, and then pushed himself up to look outside. His bed was conveniently pushed against the wall, right under the window. With a lazy flick, he pulled the curtain aside.  
>Grey.<br>All but helpful when trying to identify the time of day. All Aoi now knew, was that it wasn't night anymore, and that it was probably a whole load earlier than he'd gotten up at in the past few days. He kicked the blankets aside and rubbed his eyes as he sat at the side of his bed. He moved a hand down to reach for the scar on his neck and twisted his shoulders to try and wake up.

When his feet touched the cold floor it woke him up some more and with another stare at the alarm clock he realized why he'd set it. As his purple eyes slowly slid from the broken clock to the desk beside it, he remembered the papers that lay there. He'd been assigned to lead a team of new genin. He, of all people.

What was he going to tell those kids? Hi, I'm Aoi Rokushõ; I despise people, you in particular, and wished you were all dead so I may leave early today. No, just no. He sniffed in disdain at the very thought and after scurrying through his cupboards he decided to skip breakfast.  
>He had little choice: the place was empty, aside from some last package of yoghurt in his fridge which had been torn at the side. The yoghurt had not even spilled out much; the tiny bit of mush that had ran out was hairy, green and Aoi poked it with a knife to see if it were alive. After that he poked the cockroach beside it, which didn't stir either. With a sigh he closed the fridge and he threw the knife in the sink.<p>

So, his house had become a mess. Not so different from his life, he observed lazily as he picked up the letters from the academy again. He half stared at the formal invitation as he got dressed and then took the notes with him into the bathroom.

As he brushed his teeth he looked at the notes once more and decided they might as well have assigned his tooth brush to the job. Only two students, rather than three, due to the fact that there weren't enough students. One student was a mute girl from a local hamlet, with excellent combat skills. Obviously, that was all she was ever going to be able to do properly: combat missions. Having no voice definitely isn't going to win you the prize for peace negotiations.

The other kid was a guy, and had been labeled with a "!". Obnoxious little brat, by the looks of it. Nothing a little beat-up wouldn't fix…

Aoi rinsed his mouth and crumpled the notes, ditching them in the corner on his way out. Somewhere below the pile of garbage in the corner, stood a dustbin, or so Aoi assumed. It had been some time since he'd last checked for its existence.

He'd been at home for only four or five days. Half of that time he'd been in too sour a mood to give a damn about anything, and the rest of the time he'd knocked himself out with painkillers so as to not remember the disastrous loss he'd faced.

Two genin… three, if he counted the screaming, little girl. Or four even, if Idate counted.  
>Still, he'd been taken down by kids. Kids! And worse, they'd destroyed the Sword of the Thunder God. It had taken Aoi ages to get his hands on that, and the kids had broken it. The sword –as its name implies- was made of lightning, yet, a lightning based attack had weakened it enough somehow for a wind based attack to break it.<p>

No matter how often he told himself that the two low ranked children had used A rank techniques, thus having the element of surprise, it did not make him feel any better at all. He'd held back, assuming they were as weak as every other genin he'd faced…

He looked at his face in the mirror in the dark hallway and frowned at the scar on his forehead. He hastily unfolded the cloth of his forehead protector, before wrapping the thing around his head. It had been some time since he'd worn it as such, but as a bandana it couldperhaps keep his hair dry a little. His second favorite weapon, his umbrella, had barely survived the battles. The rod of it had been snapped in half, and two big holes had been punched in the fabric. Still, he'd managed to conceal some poisonous needles in it. It wouldn't shield him from the rain anymore, but at least it could still serve as a makeshift weapon. At least until he'd found a replacement.

Finally, he put on the old signature jonin vest and with one last glance at his tiny apartment he slammed the door shut behind him.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Somewhere else in the village, another alarm clock rang. This one did survive its tantrum, solely because the person turning it off was too lazy to try and knock it out. Rintaro Kawauso turned onto his back, letting out a massive yawn. He kicked his blanket aside a little, scratching his cheek and then he decided it was too chilly. He pulled the blanket back and rolled around in the warm comfort of the blanket, softly mumbling about nothing in particular.

Some minutes went by before the alarm clock decided to buzz again. Rintaro's hand once more pressed the button, but he did not quite stir. Warm, dry… all that it wasn't outside. The downpour had only become worse. His bed so soft. Mmmh…

"Rin! Open up!" what a nightmare, the boy thought to himself. Horrible shrieking banshee of a sister…

His green eyes shot open. Sister? Quickly, he rolled out of bed, tripping over his own flip flops as he did. After a minor struggle he managed to free himself from the tangled mess his blanket had become around him and he jumped up to rush to the door.

"Oh for Pain's sake! PUT SOMETHING ON!" his sister Miyuki snarled. Rintaro blinked dully and walked back into the small bedroom. He did not even bother to question his sister's outburst; he wasn't even entirely naked this time!

He gathered his usual clothes, consisting of a red t-shirt, some black trousers and the pouch with tools that he strapped to his left leg. As Rintaro pulled his shirt on, he heard his sister complain about the mess in the other room. With a sigh he stared at the alarm clock and then felt like a big chunk of ice landed in his stomach. Late. He was late!

Stupid, stupid, stupid, he cursed as he put his brand new forehead protector in place and put his sneakers on. Rapidly, he darted to the kitchen one more time. He stole the slice of bread from his sister's plate.  
>"Thanks sis!" he bellowed and he slammed the front door shut behind him. The impending sound of his sister's roar was drowned out by the dripping sound of the rain. Grey and wet, Rintaro thought dully. Oh well, it was the village of Rain – no other name would have fit the place better.<p>

Bearing that in mind, it did not bother the fellow at all as he began to leap across the roofs like the ninja he was, the grin still stuck on his face. He'd graduated and today he'd meet his team.  
>The last two streets Rintaro ran on foot, and he shook himself like a dog as he entered the academy. It hardly helped but he couldn't care less; his brown hair always jumped up at random regardless of what he did to it, and his clothes would dry on their own eventually. The sloshing sounds his shoes made were more annoying though, and he kicked his feet about as he stomped toward the classroom he'd been assigned to.<p>

Rintaro took a deep breath as he stood in front of it, then opened the door to find he wasn't all that late after all. Only one other person sat on a bench. There was no sign of a teacher, though that might be a trick, Rintaro thought wryly. He stepped in, half bracing himself to get ambushed but nothing happened.

The girl that sat inside looked at him curiously with big yellow eyes, and no more of her face could be seen. She wore a skintight black sleeveless top, with a mask that covered her mouth and nose. Her hair was a pale blue, just like the cat ears that stuck from the top of her head.

Rintaro blinked at her for a moment and then flashed a bit of an awkward grin as he clumsily raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo!" he said near breathlessly. She wasn't unattractive. The girl merely nodded and closed her eyes in what would've been a smile.

"You're alone?" Rintaro asked tentatively as he sat down on another bench, leaning his arms on the desk. She nodded again. Silent type, Rintaro concluded and he leaned back, stretching his legs a bit as he stared at his soaked sneakers. He wriggled his toes and felt somewhat relieved; it'd have been more disastrous if he'd been wearing socks.

"So… do you have any idea what our sensei will be like?"  
>The girl shook her head.<br>"Oh…" Rintaro replied and like usually he simply spoke his mind. "You're silent."

She nodded and gestured at her throat, indicating something. She could not speak? Rintaro felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, and he rubbed his neck.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."<p>

She closed her eyes in the smiling way again and shrugged. More than odd, Rintaro thought grudgingly. And where were the others? If there were any…

He didn't have to ponder over that question any longer as the door opened. The man that stood in the doorway looked from Rintaro to the girl, back to Rintaro and then he let out a groan. Rintaro raised his eyebrows as the man forced his nails into the wood of the doorpost as he stood complaining to himself.

"Joke…" the man mumbled. "Nice… friggin… joke…"

Lunatic, Rintaro thought and he couldn't help but grin at the guy. He looked a bit wonky to say the least. His clothes were like those of the average jonin, complete with vest and all. He wore a bandana instead of a headband, to which his forehead protector was attached, but even that wasn't really out of the ordinary. No, it were face and colors that made Rintaro smirk a bit.

The man's hair was a dark green, and curled and sprang, more so since it was drying from the rain. The eyes that glared through the hand he'd pressed against his face in annoyance were a strange purple color. Something about the guy was horribly arrogant, more so as he mumbled again in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, let Aoi take care of the outcasts…"

Outcasts, huh? Rintaro rolled his eyes. He knew he'd been troublesome to his former homeroom teacher, and to his sister, but outcast?

Both he and the girl watched in silence as the man pulled himself together and slammed the door shut behind him. He quite literally strut toward to desk that stood in front of class and he leaned on it with both hands.

"Nika?" he asked, looking at the girl. She nodded. He nodded back silently.  
>"And…" he bit his lip down in thought,. "…I forgot."<p>

Rintaro stared incredulously at the guy for a moment. He'd taken the effort to memorize the girl's name, but not his…

"Well?" the man asked as he stifled a yawn.  
>"It's Rintaro. RIN-TA-RO…" he put some extra emphasis on it, as if he were talking to some demented grandma. His new sensei held his hands up in sudden shock, or rather, mockery of it. He flashed his white teeth in a mocking grin, an odd glint coming into his unnatural purple eyes.<p>

"Oh no!" he exclaimed in a voice so cynical, it sent shivers down Rintaro's spine. "I forgot to bring paper and a pen. Gimme a break, kid. I'm not here to get friendly."

"You remembered her name!" Rintaro accused, pointing at the mute girl.  
>"Because her file was clean," he walked around the desk and stepped up to Rintaro.<br>Despite the kid's efforts to back away, he managed to get a hold of his collar and pulled him face to face. Peppermint fresh, Rintaro noticed as he tried not to meet the man's gaze.

"Your file states you're an obnoxious brat with a large mouth who through chance ended up here, more than anything!"

For a split second, the man must've believed his words to have effect, for Rintaro's eyes widened. Not in shock, as the sensei might have thought, but due to the idea that occurred to the 'obnoxious brat'. Despite his many years of expertise as a ninja, Aoi had no time to pull his head away from what was done to him. His purple eyes widened in absolute shock and disgust as the kid forced his lips against his own. He pulled away and backed off, gasping as if he'd been hit with a bludgeoner.

"Now you won't forget," Rintaro said smugly as he leaned back again. For all the guy had seemed a bit queer with his arrogant manners and all, he certainly didn't like to be kissed by a guy.

"Do you have a death wish!" he snarled, a mad glint sparkling in the purple eyes. Rintaro shrugged, his grin widening at the hysteria in the guy's voice. Priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts and blah:<strong>

Kawauso is Japanese, meaning otter.  
>Can't spell yaoi without Aoi, though this is as far as I'll go on that department.<br>Nika was a name clearly borrowed from an assassin in an outdated MMO. I still play said MMO from time to time, sad as that may be.  
>Aoi's breath was peppermint fresh; Rintaro could not say the same, that dirty lil lazy fart!<p>

Anyway, Rintaro is a troublemaker due to his sad past; the usual sad "sitting on the emo swing" Naruto style stories about mommies and daddies and betrayal.

And like always, if you come across shocking errors please let me know! And if you want to tell me how awesome(ly awful) this is, feel free! Leave me a review!


End file.
